Alex
by Will-Lehane
Summary: AU. What happens when while Buffy and Faith are patrolling, and meet someone who claims to have a history with Xander? All hell breaks loose, thats what.
1. Meeting Alex

Around midnight at the graveyard, Buffy and Faith are patrolling, it looks like Faith and Buffy just had a fight because they are not talking to each other just walking at a safe distance from each other.

While everyone else was asleep Buffy and Faith had to go take the job of patrolling. We hear a scream and the next thing we know is Faith is already on top of the vampire and Buffy is already helping the girl that had gotten bit. While Faith slays the vamp, Buffy is trying to find out who the poor girl is.

"Are you okay" the slayer asked.

"Yeah fine" the girl replied

"Ok. Well what are you doing out this late, you should be inside. Is there anyplace that you can go?"

"Uh...No I--I was coming to find my brother"

"What is your brother's name and where..." Before Buffy could finish Faith finished her sentence.

"Where does he live?"

"His name is...1630 Revello Drive..." When Faith heard this she quickly asked...

"Hey B, isn't that our address"

"Yeah... Ok what is your name?"

"Alexandra Harris, why?"

" Harris" Buffy whispered under her breath. "Are you related to Xander Harris? Is he your brother?" Even though inside Buffy knew the answer she wanted to here it from her.

"Yes and yes do you know him?"

"Ye..." Buffy started...

"Yo, why don't we just take you to him and then we see where the evening takes us, okay?" Faith said.

"Ok."

Later that night at the Summers living room. From what we can see, Xander and Alex are sitting across from each other, Faith sitting next to Alex and Buffy sitting next to Willow who is sitting next to Xander. From our perspective it looks like they have been in an uncomfortable silence for a long time. Than all of a sudden Willow decides to break the silence.

"But you lied to us!"

"I know," Xander replied.

"But you lied to us!"

"I know," Xander said more formally.

"But you lied to us," Willow said, now in tears.

"Look, Xand, what you did was very bad and I am fairly certain that if you don't explain yourself then I might have to get Anya in here to start slapping you," Buffy said in her distressed look.

"Okay.. Look, its not like I wanted to keep it from you but I had to, Mom said that if we keep it a secret from other people including our friends that it would all work it self out eventually," Xander was trying desperately to make them understand.

"But," Willow started.

"What, Willow, what do you want to say?" Xander asked.

"I wanted to say...What about kindergarten, and yellow crayon, and aquaman underoos, and prom, and the bluffs, all that time you lied to me about who you really were."

"No, I didn't, I told you my name and..."

Faith who has just about had enough of it starts to talk. "So, you what tried to pretend that who you were you weren't really who you were?"

Same time. Xander is getting very upset and, Faith is about to pop with anger.

"No it wasn't like that, " Xander said.

"Look, Faith, I think that we should try and let Xander explain it to us now that I am fairly certain that we have woken all of the potentials. Giles is going to be very mad that he didn't get his beauty sleep, and I am sure that we won't wake Spike or Andrew even if we tried so, what I'm trying to say is, Xander please tell us why?" Buffy said.

"OK. Look, the thing was is that I didn't know that I have a sister. Maybe Alex did know that I was alive but Willow, I swear, I didn't know."

"Well I guess that is acceptable. Just one question..." Before Willow could finish Kennedy comes down stairs and asks a question.

"Why is everyone up? And Why are you yelling?" Kennedy asked.

"Sorry, Kennedy, I'll be up in an minute," Willow said without taking her eyes off of Xander.

"Ok...Sorry, but we haven't met I'm Kennedy and you are?"

"I'm..." Alex started.

"My sister, her name is Alex" Xander finished.

"OK, I have had enough. Look, Kennedy, Alex is Xander's sister and his whole life Xander never knew that Alex was alive. Buffy and I were patrolling like we said that we were tonight and we found Alex getting attacked by a vampire so I slayed the vamp and Buffy found out who she was. So we came here to find out if what she told us about Xander was true, but when we got here everyone was already asleep except for Xander and Willow. They were playing cards. So we started talking and talking turned into yelling and...I'm babbling, sorry we woke you," Faith said.

"Thanks," Kennedy said.

No one spoke for about a minute, then Buffy started. "Are we going to go to bed or are we going to be in an awkward silence for the rest of the night?"

"Hey, B, it's four in the morning," Faith said.

"Yeah, well, only losers sleep."

"Okay, I'll go back to bed," Kennedy said.

"I will be there in minute," Willow said going into the kitchen to turn off the lights then heads upstairs.

"Cool so I'll be here on the couch," Xander said.

"See you all at seven" Faith said.

"Whoa, your only going to sleep for three hours?" Buffy asked.

"No, I'm going to go train."

"Faith, you should get some sleep" Buffy said.

"I slept all day, B."

"You did?"

"Yeah, when you and Spike were training, I was in your room sleeping."

Just when Faith finished saying "sleeping" Spike entered the room.  
"Why are all of us up, and how come I don't know you?"

"Spike, do you want to go train?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Whoa, B. I thought that you were going to go to sleep." Faith asked.

"Yeah, I was but now that everyone is up we might as well fight huh."

"Hey, Buffy, do you want me to go wake the potentials?" Xander asked just realizing that they were still in the room.

"It's okay, Xand, I'll get Spike to get them."


	2. Faiths Escape

Around 3 in the morning, in the basement. Buffy and Faith are moving all the chairs from the lecture earlier today. Spike comes in with NO potentials and looks worried. Faith sits down on the cot and grunts because earlier that day Faith and Robin were sparing and he socked her in the stomach and she is hurt very bad. Spike comes over and sits next to Faith and tries to find out what the browse is.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

"No, your not you got hurt today when you were sparing with Robin."

"No, I didn't." Once Faith said that Robin entered the room.

"Yeah, you did" Robin said.

"Robin, how nice of you to join us I was about to get worried that I was going to have to spar a slayer," Spike said.

"Actually I have to go to work and fill out some paper work."

"On Saturday?" Anya asked just as she entered the room after spying for a couple of minutes.

"Anya, what are you doing here," Buffy asked.

"Oh, yeah, about that. We're out of food and Andrew wants to go to the grocery store and Kennedy is threatening that if she and Willow don't get at least an hour of sleep they will burn down the house with everyone in it. So I came down to see if you needed anything from the store, and if Giles and I are allowed to go to the store right now but Giles does not have his license and a car so I was wanting to know if I can use your car."

"OK, you can take my car and please get some more air freshener and some soap and tell Kennedy that if she wants quiet she can use some earplugs," Buffy said.

"Will do."

"Oh, Anya, wait."

"What now?"

"Will you take Andrew to the store with you?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because he'll make me buy him candy and action figures."

"Then say that if he wants to buy stuff he has to use his own money and all of the potentials get half of what he buys."

"OK."

The next day in the Summers living room. It looks like Alex and Xander are talking with Willow.

"...So as you see we had to," Alex finished.

"Yeah, I guess so," Willow said unsure of what to say yet.

"Look, Will, I can take Alex to a apartment building so she can live somewhere."

"No she can stay here she can sleep in Dawn's room and Dawn can sleep down here with the potentials,and correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you a very powerful wicca?"

"Oh, not really. I mean, I'm okay but I tried to take channel the spirit world a couple of months ago and I so was not ready for that. So I started seeing a magic dealer called Rack and he helped a lot but then I came in one day for a lesson and he was dead."

"Willow," xander said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"I was the one that killed him," she said.

The graveyard, just before sunrise. You can see Kennedy walking causally toward something or someone. You can see that she has her stake clenched in her hand so tight that her hand is turning red. When she turns a corner around the mausoleum and she sees something that make her start gagging and runs the other way until she reaches a bench and she sits down and try's to comprehend what she just saw. When the camera turns around to reveal that Spike and Buffy were making out. All of a sudden we hear a scream and Buffy and Spike go their separate ways and while Buffy goes to find out where the scream came from Spike goes into the mausoleum and waits for a minute and then runs out like he was in there for a long time.

"Buffy, what is it?" Spike asked like he just now found out that Buffy was in the graveyard.

"I don't know."

Then just as they keep walking for a minute they walk around a tree and reveal Kennedy trapped by a vampire on the ground with the vampire's hands around her throat and her face is getting purple by the second. Buffy runs over and pulls the vampire off Kennedy with ease and holds him off the ground as Spike stakes him. Kennedy just looks at them with big eyes and runs home.

"Buffy, what was that about?"

"I don't know."

Sunrise, in Willow and Kennedy's bedroom. Kennedy is talking to Willow about what she saw in the graveyard and from the looks of it Willow does not like what she is hearing.

"...And then I saw Spike and Buffy exchanging saliva."

"Yeah, that is bad but do they know that you saw them?"

"I'm not sure; I didn't see."

"Ok just don't tell anyone I will try to ask, Buffy," Willow said knowing that Buffy would deny what she suspects. As Willow leaves the room Kennedy picks up the phone and hits the speed dial. Then Willow comes back in and looks at Kennedy with uncertainly.

Then Kennedy turns around and asks, "Do you want Pepperoni and sausage?"

Willow just nods, quietly closes the door and walks down stairs and as she hears a noise she goes into Dawns bedroom and sees Faith covering up a gash in her side. Willow knows that if she says anything Faith would do a roundhouse kick and hit her in the face and Willow really did not want to get hurt, so she turns around and gently closes the door and steps bask and then knocks.

"Dawn, you in there?" No answer.

"I'm right here," Dawn answers as she comes up the stairs.  
"Oh, okay, I need your help."

Dawns room. We see Faith covering up a gash in her side as Spike comes out of the closet and Faith does not even flinch.

"You tell anyone and I will stake you myself," Faith says looking up at him.

"No, wouldn't want that. You know that I wont tell but who did this to you?"

"Alex, why wouldn't she, she does not even know me I guess that's for the better, huh?"

"No, it's not do you want me to go confront her?"

"No, you can't."

"But..."

"No, you can't."

"Why not?"

"You just can't, okay?"

"What do you mean I can't?"

"It means what it says"

"Why would she stab you?"

"I don't know." When Faith finishes saying this Buffy knocks on the door.  
"Oh, no you can not tell Buffy okay? If she found out that Alex did this..."

"Faith, are you in there?" Buffy asked through the door.

"Yeah, be out in a minute!! Please don't tell her," Faith said to Spike and Spike just nods his head and turns around and heads out of the window.

"Faith, are you ok?, Look, Faith, have you seen Alex? Faith, answer me! Okay, I'm coming in! "Buffy kicks down the door and finds Faith standing right next to the door looking like nothing is wrong.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Faith asked in her perfect innocent voice.

"Nothing just needed someone to train with..." Just as Buffy said that she looks out the window and sees Spike walking down the street.

"What's wrong, Buffy?" Faith says as she comes up behind her with a stake in both of her hands and gives one to Buffy.

"What is it?" Faith whispers to Buffy but before Buffy could answer Faith runs over to the window and jumps out and falls on the ground and rolls into a crouching position. Then a vampire comes out from behind her and before Buffy can yell to Faith, the vampire has already bitten Faith and Faith is screaming in pain and just as Buffy comes out of the front door Faith is on the ground not moving.


	3. chapter 3

Heres the next chapter

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The front yard. Buffy is fighting the vampire, just as Spike comes out of hiding he realizing that Faith is on the ground uncouncios and he runs over to find out what happened.

"Faith. Faith! Faith, wake up!" Spike yells and Buffy comes over and tries to find out if she is still alive, Spike pushes her away.

"Just get out of my way," Spike says a little to sharply and Buffy comes over and punches him in the face.

"No, you get out of my way I can handle it she is partly related to me anyway, plus if I can put her in a coma I make sure that she stays alive." Once she got to Faith, she finds out that Faith is still alive but not well, Buffy looks over her shoulder and tells Spike, "Help me."

"I thought that you didn't need my help."

"I don't, only I do right now will you help me?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, we need to get her to the couch and can you tell Dawn to get the medicine kit?" Then Spike nods and they pick up Faith and walk her over to the couch and put her on it and once they do Spike yells.

"Dawn!!!" Then Dawn runs down stairs and once she sees Faith she knows why Spike yelled for her and she doesn't need to be told twice and runs off to the kitchen to get the medicine kit. Once she leaves Buffy rips open Faith's jacket and sees a big gash in her stomach.

"Okay, I have jumped out of this house so many times, and there is no way that that is from the jump. You want to start telling me what you were doing with Faith to make her get this bad of wound?" Once Buffy finished saying that Dawn comes in with the medicine kit.

"Here. Buffy, do you want me to help you clean it?" Dawn asked.

"No, it's okay, I got it. Why don't you go get Alex and see if she wants to see what will if she lets a vampire bite her."

"NO, it's okay, Dawn, you don't have why don't you go and make dinner ok nibblet." Spike says.

"Yeah, Dawn, listen to Spike," Buffy says.

"OK, see you later," Dawn leaves the room and Buffy doesnt take her eyes off of Spike.

Willow and Kennedy are in their room talking. Willow was just explaining to Kennedy why she has to train with the other potentials. Kennedy obviously doesnt like what she is hearing.

"But I am way stronger then them, I'm just going to hurt them anyway," Kennedy is yelling.

"Kennedy, I know that you are stronger then them but that doesnt mean that you have to brag..."

"I'm not bragging!"

"Yes, you are." Right after Willow finished saying that Buffy bursts in.  
"Guys, stop bickering."

"I'm not..." Kennedy started

"And I don't care, look, Willow, I need you to do a locating spell to find the new potential."

"How do you know that there is a new potential?" Willow asked

"What? Oh.. Spike said something about that Faith and him were talking and she said something about a new potential.

"Oh.. Ok just give me thirty minutes and then I'll bring you the good news"

"Okay...Kennedy, will you help me clean up Faith?"

"Faith needs cleaning up?" Kennedy asked as they leave the room.

The Summers living room. Kennedy is taking a cloth and cleaning out the wound in Faith's stomach, Buffy is sitting on the couch talking to someone on the phone, and Spike and Dawn are playing cards.

We hear Buffy talking but we can't here what the other person is saying.  
"Hey... How are you?...Me? I'm good...Well she is doing okay...Yes...yes, may I please talk to him.. Thank you...Hey look I was wondering if you could stop by town?...No, nothing is wrong. Just wanted to know if you could stop by...Yes; we need you here...No; nobody else just you...Look, I know that your not available but we need you here...Yes, someone with your insight...And medical skills...No, nothing is wrong...Because you're important...So maybe not to everybody...Well you're important to me...Yeah, I know... Yes, I will have Xander set it up...Tomorrow then... Okay, see you in a couple of hours...Bye" Buffy then hangs up the phone and walks over to the receiver and hangs up, then comes back over to the couch.

"So... What am I setting up?" Xander asks Buffy.

"What?.. Oh..Yeah about that I need you to go and get these" She hands him a paper and we can't see what is on it.

"Buffy, this list..." Xander starts

"Yes, I know it seems a lot to ask in such a short time but it is precautionary."

"No, that is not what I'm worried about, but I need at least two thousand Dollars."

"Two thousand dollars!?!?" Dawn asked as she looks up from the card game.

"Dawn..." Buffy started

"Where are you going to get two thousand dollars?" Dawn asked.

"I already have it. Xander the money is in the cabinet next to the sink in the kitchen two rows up from the floor."

"You kept the money with the soap? "Spike asked just now getting in the conversation.

"Yes, I did"

"Buffy, who is coming?" Willow and Kennedy asked walking down the stairs.

"Oz."

The next morning in the dining room. Everyone is waiting for Oz to get there, and it looks like Xander has worked all night because he still has his tool belt on and his shirt is dirty and he is falling asleep in the chair. Willow, Buffy, Kennedy, Spike, Faith, Anya and Dawn are all standing around the table. Willow is typing something on the computer, Kennedy is standing behind her looking at the screen. Anya is still cleaning Faith from the night before, But this time Faith is awake and also helping. Spike and Buffy are sitting down at the opposite side of the table then Willow. We can see that Spike and Buffy are holding hands under the table. Dawn is eating a piece of a bagel and walking around the table impatiently. Then we here a doorbell and everybody gets up from where ever they were and walk over to the door, Spike and Buffy are not holding hands anymore. Buffy opened the door.

There is a general "Hey, Oz" from the group. And Oz and Buffy exchange a hug followed by Willow and Dawn, Spike and Xander shake hands with Oz, Kennedy and Anya just stand behind the group. Oz comes inside and then goes to the living room and drops his bags under the table.

The group follows him around the house until finally Giles comes downstairs and breaks the silence. "Oz. How nice of you to come by."

"Yeah. I thought that I was needed for..." Then Buffy interrupted him

"...Help around the house, Right Oz?"

"Yes."

"Is there something I'm not up on?" Oz asked

"Nope nothing, Everything is just about the same, just little things." Willow added.

"Yeah.. Ok, Anyway we need to go make breakfast. Who wants waffles? Pancakes? What?" Kennedy said

"Well it's not that we don't like your cooking it's just that we don't like cooking." Dawn said

"Okay, but I was talking about going out and ordering food, but sence you brought it up, What's wrong with my cooking? "Kennedy asked.

"Nothing, it's just that sometimes when you use the stove we need to call... "Dawn added, But couldn't finish.

"Anyway, Oz, will you come down stairs with me and Faith so we can show you the operation? "Buffy asked

"Yeah, I guess." The three of them walk down the stairs and everyone else goes their separate ways.

The basement. Spike is in the basement sleeping but he wakes up when Oz, Faith, and Buffy come down the stairs. Spike is wearing his black pants and his bright red shirt. Buffy comes down the stairs and is the first to go get a chair for Faith and Oz. Spike comes over to Buffy as she cleans up the sink and tries to get some information for Oz. We can see a cage near the wall.

"What is the werewolf doing here, and how come there is a cage down here?" Spike whispered.  
"Oz is here so he can help Willow find the new potential." Buffy said, not really listening.

"And the cage?"

"That is here because in a couple of days will be the full moon."

"Okay, do you know who the new potential is?"

"If I did Oz wouldn't be here."

Then Buffy walks over to the table that Oz had pulled over and set all the papers on it. Oz takes some of the papers and reads them. Apparently Oz does not like what he is reading.

"Wow, Buffy, there are a lot of people on this list are you sure this is them?" Oz asked

"Well, actually there are about fifty people who fit the profile. Those are only half." Buffy says

"Actually make that seventy-five people." Willow says as she enters the basement.

"Seventy-five?" Spike asked

"Where did you get the other twenty-five?" Oz asked

"Off the information and I used the school network to find out who at the high school fit the profile," Willow says

"So what are we going to do with the information that we now have." Spike asked. Oz is getting more frustrated by the second.

"We are going to go find the people after Willow does a spell." Faith says just now getting in the conversation

"Since when am I doing a spell?" Willow asked,

"Since Buffy said you were going to do one."

"Buffy, when did you make the choice to make me do a spell?"

"Ten minutes ago." Buffy says not looking up from the papers

"What does the spell say to do?" Willow asked sorta angry.

"Just a simple spell" Buffy says as Oz takes the papers and him and Faith go upstairs to work on the papers.

"All you have to do is make a talisman and the talisman will light up when it gets close to the new potential." Buffy contented

"So do we have all the ingredients?" Willow asked

"Yes."

"Look at me, Buffy."

"What?"

"I know about you and Spike."

"What about Spike?"

"That you and him are together again."

"We're not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, we're not."

"Yes, you are."

"How do know."

"Kennedy saw you and Spike in the graveyard a couple of nights ago."

"Does anybody else know?"

"No."

"Don't tell anybody, okay?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't need to know."

"When my best friend is going through a relationship, I need to know."

"Okay, I'm sorry, Just don't tell anybody."

"I won't but I can't say the same about Kennedy."

"You think that she would tell?"

"Kennedy...Yeah, she would tell."

"Okay, I'll talk to her, Did you know that Alex stabbed Faith in the abdomen?"

"What??? How do you know?"

"I went to Dawn's room looking for Dawn, and Faith was in there and she was covering up a very bad looking gash, then I saw Alex not too long after that and she had Faith's blood on her shirt."

"How did you know that it was Faith's bloods and not hers?"

"I don't know but I just did." Just then Oz rushes in.

"Hey guys we know who the potential is."

"Who?" Willow and Buffy say simultaneously.

"Alex."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just decided to end it here.

Might put up a sequel.. Depends on how many reviews I get.


End file.
